


Breaking Point

by sinofwriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, General Season 4/5 Rewrite, M/M, Season 5 Episode 6 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Svetlana can see that Ians breaking. His family is constantly trying to get him to come home and not letting him breath. So, she tells him to take Yev, to take their son, and go. To call every few days and come back when he’s feeling better. She knows that carrot boy would never hurt Yev. He loves him like he’s his own.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Svetlana Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of 5x06/season five(and 4) in general. Ian isn't bipolar, so he didn’t steal the helicopter but he was kicked out of the army. Which means he did still dance at the club and everything is pretty much canon except for Ian being bipolar and the whole cheating thing that I still can’t wrap my head around.

Svetlana watches Orange Boy closely, she always has. He fascinates her, with his love for Mickey and despite everything his love for Yevgeny and his respect for her. And as much as she tells Mickey to kick him out, to send him back home, because he is her husband not Orange Boys, she doesn’t want him to leave. He watches Yev, takes care of him, Mickey, and even her though she barely understands why. 

When husband is gone and it is only her, Yev and Ian, they talk. He picks up russian surprisingly fast and cares about what she thinks and says. After a few months of this, she stops asking Mickey to kick him out every day, instead only taking to do it when they fuck too loud or long. She takes to calling Mickey their husband when they are alone, which never fails to make him smile. She also stops calling him Orange Boy all the time. Mostly just in her head or when he does something that makes her heart swell in only a way her son can do. She also takes to just in her head referring to Yev as their son, hers, his, and Mickey's.

It’s as she watches him in the week that leads up to Yev turning six months old, that she notices how different he is. He’s barely sleeping, constantly tense, especially when his family comes around trying to convince him to leave and go back with them, despite him being home. She doesn’t totally understand why his siblings are being so insistent on him leaving when he lived there for months before without any of them stopping by once. Or why he seems to be shrinking in on himself, body always tense and eyes hard. He only relaxes and smiles when he holds Yev or as she observed one night, when Mickey’s home and he’s wrapped himself around the shorter’s body. And it’s the day after Yev has been in her life for six months that she hands him Yev, a full backpack with two changes of clothes for him and many more for Yev, food for them both, and nearly five hundred dollars she stole from Terry. 

“You take our son and go away. You need to escape before you can no longer live anymore. Take him and don’t come back until you are ready.”   
He immediately starts to shake his head, trying to hand the baby back to her. “Lana, no. I can’t take Yev, I can’t leave.”   
She stands straighter, a hard look on her face. “You will take Yev and leave. That way I know you will come back, but not until you are ready. You will call me every week with updates about him.”   
When he doesn’t protest, she smiles. Reaching a hand up she pats his face, before grabbing at it and pulling him down. “You will take care of yourself, yes?”   
He nods, tears forming in his eyes. “And him.”   
“You would die before letting him get even a paper cut. It is not him I worry about.” And in move that surprises them both, she presses her lips to his forehead. “Now go. I will deal with husband and family.”   
He nods again, returning her forehead kiss, before taking the car keys off the side table and disappearing out the front door with only one look back at her and three whispered words. “Thank you, Lana.” 

She doesn’t move until the car has driven off. She is surprised at how easy she feels despite the fact that she might not see her son for months. Turning on her heel, she glares at the house that is too quiet and turns the tv on and sits at the table, eyes focused on the clock as she waits for Mickey to come home.

“Hey.” Mickey greets when he walks through the door three hours later, his eyes are glued to the money he’s flipping through in his hand, dropping some of it on the table in front of her as he walks into the kitchen. “There’s two hundred there.” Taking a swig from the juice in the fridge, he notices how quiet the house is. “Where’s the kid?”   
“With Orange Boy.”   
Mickey’s eyebrows furrow, “Where’s Gallagher?”   
She doesn’t say anything.   
He puts back the juice, the fridge closing with a soft thud. “Where’s Ian?”   
She sits up, as he starts to approach the table, looking straight at him. “I gave him Yev, told him to go.”   
“What do you mean go?” He takes a step forward, his voice dropping an octave, and she has to resist the urge to flinch, it is not often that Mickey scares her.   
“He needed an escape, I gave him one that made sure he would come back.” She glances around the small house. “He has Yev, that means he will come back. But only when he is better.” 

It’s silent between them and when the silence continues, she nods. Gathering the money he put on the table, she stands wanting to go to her room, to escape from Mickey’s gaze, only to be suddenly pulled into a hug. She’s stiff in the embrace at first, before she relaxes, returning it for a few seconds. 

“Thank you.” She ignores that his eyes are slightly wet and so are the words and nods, before heading into her room.


End file.
